No Better
by NejiHina100
Summary: What if Emma hadn't told Rumple of her blackmail idea? And what if she did go to Belle? And what if Belle told her the truth and went with the others to the Underworld? Set in "Swan Song" AU One-shot turned story. Rating changed to T
1. Belle

What if Emma hadn't told Rumple of her blackmail idea? And what if she did go to Belle? And what if Belle told her the truth?

* * *

"You're the Dark One! Again." Emma said in a sorrow filled whispered. "You tricked us all. You tricked Hook."

"He had no idea. You see, he thought he was destroying the Darkness. When really, he was just moving it." Gold explained.

"Into you."

"And now, I have all the powers of all Dark Ones to ever exist. Including you."

 _How could he?!_ She thought. _How could he take away Hook's heroic act? He had now died for nothing!_

"I still have magic." Emma told him.

"It doesn't matter Miss Swan. There is nothing you can do now. Hook did what he thought he had to. You see Miss Swan, you and the Captain haven't been the Dark One as long as I have, so you have yet to learn."

"Learn what?"

Gold sighed. "The Darkness is a game. All I am doing is winning."

Emma had no other words. He might be winning in his mind, but in hers...she had a trump card. And that trump card would stop Gold just as she had last time.

The Savior left the pawn shop in all rage and fury. Belle. She had to get to Belle and the best place was the library.

* * *

Emma opened the doors to the library and found Belle at the desk.

"Oh, hi Emma." The blonde could hear the sympathy in the bookworm's voice and for a split second, Emma had second thoughts. Belle had gone through watching her True Love, even though everyone doubted that fact, die in front of her. But she didn't have to kill him.

"Hi. Is there anyone else here?"

"Um, no. Just me." _Of course._

Without another word Emma turned around and locked the library door to ensure no one would bother them.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

Emma had thought about how to tell her on the short walk across the street and decided to just cut to the chase.

"Gold is the Dark One again."

Belle paused. "What? Um, no. The Apprentice took the Darkness out, remember?"

"I said again. Weren't you listening?" Emma knew there was no need to be harsh with Belle but she was to blinded by hatred and sorrow to really care.

"Gold did something to Excalibur so when Hook tried to destroy the Darkness, he actually moved it to Gold. He's the Dark One again and I need you to make him do something for me or Hook would have died for nothing."

Belle just stood there. She had no idea how to react and no idea how to feel. Rumple was the Dark One. Again? He took the curse again? Why? He was a hero now. He didn't need the power.

"Belle, did you hear me?"

Belle looked up at Emma and saw how angry she was. Well, of course she was but what right did she have to tell her to make Rumple do something. Her head was spinning with so many thoughts.

"I know it's hard to take-"

"Stop." Belle raised her hand. Now she knew what she had to do.

"Just stop Emma. Listen to me. I know you're upset-"

"You're damn right I'm upset! Gold tricked us all again!"

"I will deal with him."

"What? How can you be so calm Belle?"

"Because you're wrong."

Emma stepped forward. "If you want to know for sure, just go and ask him. Though he will probably lie to you."

Belle took a breath. "A part of me guessed he would do something to get the powers back. I'm not that naive. But you have no right to come in here telling me what to do. I understand you're upset Emma. Believe me. I do. But the last time I did something because I was angry, I did something I will always regret."

Belle had started to cry from the memory of sending Rumple over the town line. Emma began to cool down, just a little, and listened to Belle.

"Listen, I will deal with Rumple, but I want to know what it is you want from him."

Emma stared at the other woman. "I'm getting Hook back and I need Gold for that."

"What?"

"To open the portal to the Underworld, you need the blood of someone who has gone to Hell and back. Gold's the only one here who fits that description. I need his blood and he's helping me get Hook back no matter what. I need you to get him to do it."

Belle was shocked for so many reasons. She was angry with Rumple but like she said, she wasn't naive. She would deal with him but right now she had to get Emma back to reality.

"Why would I or Rumple do that?"

That shocked Emma. Didn't she give her reasons?

"What?"

"I will never force Rumple to do anything ever again. And what makes you think he would bring back Hook? You and Regina both! Regina took my heart because she assumed Rumple was working with Zelena to hurt Robin. Do you honestly, in any sane part of your brain, believe he would?"

Belle wasn't sure when her voice started to rise but she had it with the selfish and hypocritical heroes. It turned out that Emma was just like her parents.

"Zelena held him in a cage for a year and killed his son. Do you honestly believe he would do _anything_ to help her? And after their century long feud, why would Rumple go to bring Hook back now that's he's gone?"

"You and Neal brought Gold back after he died."

"Yes. But Hook didn't help! Emma, if you want to go save Hook, do it yourself. I'm sure your family would be dumb enough to follow."

Belle started to walk back to the desk hoping Emma would leave.

"Excuse me?! What does that mean?"

"You know what it means Emma. You want to know the truth?" Now she was yelling. Partly because of Emma and her family and partly because of learning about Rumple.

"You're just like your parents and Regina. You are so quick to put blame on Rumple and blackmailing him. Regina used my heart to get him to do what she wanted. Same with Hook when he threatened our marriage."

The visible shock on Emma's face told Belle that she hadn't known.

"You didn't know? Hook found out that Rumple switched the dagger on me and threatened to tell me so Rumple could give him his hand back. He destroyed one marriage and threatened another because like you, he was selfish. Now you're coming in here telling me something you have no right to tell me and not asking me, but ordering me to make Rumple do something for you. Something he will never do in a million years!"

"Belle-"

"I'm not done yet Emma!" Belle lost control of her anger and continued on lashing out at the younger woman.

"I have had it with you and your family! When you kidnapped him for your own needs, I tried to get your family to help him. Because if anyone could help you with the Darkness it was Rumple. I also tried to get them to see that just like Rumple, you were responsible for your own actions. Not some stupid curse."

Although Belle continued, she was happy to see that Emma chose to remain quiet and listen. She was also glad to see that last part hit a nerve.

"They didn't believe it. They thought just because you're the Savior you can't do anything wrong. And because everything Rumple has done, you and your family have every right to control him. That's not what heroes do Emma. The Darkness might manipulate you, but you and Rumple choose to do what you did. You are responsible. But apparently not in their eyes. I asked them what they would do if something happened to Rumple. Do want to know their answer? Do you want to know what Regina and your parents agreed on? They said it was risk they would have to take. What hurt the most was how casually they said it. That's your family Emma. So quick to do whatever it takes for their family but when it comes to anyone else, especially Rumple, he doesn't matter. He's nothing but a villain right?"

Emma continued to stare and listen. Belle really knew how to call someone out and make them listen.

"I'm sorry for what you are going through. I am. I may not have had to kill Rumple but I couldn't even move to stop him from killing himself and I was forced to watch it. But you had something I never did then. You have a family to help you get through it. No one helped me off the ground. You all choose to help Regina. Let me remind you about what she did."

Belle's voice had lower somewhere along her speech and now she, although she was still crying, was speaking in a resolved tone. One that not even Emma could ignore.

"Shad had ripped out thousands of hearts because a ten year old, your mother, told a secret. Snow only told so Regina would have a good relationship with her mother. Instead of thanking her, Regina cast a curse and kills thousands. Tricks me and locks me up in a tower and than an asylum for thirty years and lies to Rumple about me dying. She apologizes only to take my heart later because of a rather ignorant assumption. She took it after I _offered_ her my help. She even thought Rumple needed to be controlled. After you and your family left him to Zelena, even after you knew he was alive, she gives me the dagger she took instead of Rumple himself. Hook tries to kill me three times for a vendetta I have nothing to do with. Blackmails Rumple and threatens our marriage. Did he ever tell you what he did before all that?"

Emma cast a look that said yes. Hook had told her on the ship while she was trying to trick him into getting the sword so she could wake up Gold for her own needs. If she didn't need him, she would have left him. Belle was right. It was easier without him in the picture.

Emma answered Belle. "He said Gold was a good man that hobbled onto his ship and begged for his wife back. Hook said that he was the villain in that story, not Gold."

It was Belle's turn to be shocked. "He was right. Hook and Regina did all those terrible things and guess what. They weren't even the Dark Ones. Rumple managed to be the Dark One for centuries. I am not by any means accepting his actions, but his reasons were just. Everything he did was for one chance, just _one chance_ for his son to forgive him. Three centuries Rumple was the Dark One. In the first week, he stopped the Ogre Wars and saved thousands of children. What did you and Hook manage to do in your first few weeks?"

She knew Emma wouldn't answer. "You send a master archer after me to kill me so you can make Rumple a hero."

"Killing you was not my intention."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell after you gave Merida a potion to turn her into a bear and chase me. After that, Hook manages to bring the Underworld to Storybrooke."

The brunette took a moment to catch her breath. Her anger was beginning to dye and she could see Emma was calming down too.

"You and your family always seem to forget everything Rumple has done for you."

"Like what?"

"Like getting your parents together! Making you the Savior! Killing himself and Pan to save every one of you. And yet, you treat him like a dog because if you have him controlled like one, things are easier. What have Regina and Hook ever done for you except take care of Henry when you wouldn't. If you accept Regina and Hook against everything they did, you must accept Rumple too. I know him and I know that he is a much nicer person if you give him his free will. You can't control people Emma. That's not what any decent person does. Snow and David accept Regina because she raised Henry. They accepted Hook because you love him. After everything they did to me and Rumple. And after everything we have done for you. All the help I have given without something so simple as a 'thank you', and all of your fires Rumple put out because you don't know how to take care of yourself, we get nothing in return and he's still the villain.

I'm sorry Emma. I will deal with Rumple. Believe me, but I will not make him do anything. And you have no right to blackmail him. I guess being a Savior doesn't count for anything. You're no better than your family or the two reformed villains. I refuse to help. Goodbye Emma."

After her rant, Belle walked past the blonde and unlocked the doors and left, leaving Emma to take in everything she has learned.

* * *

Sorry if it kinda ended abruptly. My anger towards the 'heroes' was rising again and I had to get it out. I'm sure a few more chapters of Belle telling the 'heroe's off will pop up again before the new season. :)


	2. Henry

Although this is never going to happen in the show, we can pretend. :)

* * *

Emma stood in the library after Belle left, thinking over everything she heard. Was Belle right? Of course Belle was right. She always was, even if her and her family didn't want to admit it. And they didn't. Instead of following through in her original plan, Emma sat down at one of the tables and took some time to think and grieve. She missed Hook. More than she ever did Neal or Graham. Than she thought, what exactly made Hook better than them? Neal broke her heart but now she knew why. She was still upset but Neal wanted to help her. He wanted to help her realize who she was and keep her safe so she could save Storybrooke. Neal was her first love and whether she like it or not, she would always love him. He was Henry's dad.

"Mom?" _Speaking of Henry._

"Henry. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that. I came to see how you were doing and I saw Belle leave upset. I asked her what happened and she told me to ask you. What's going on?"

Emma sighed. She couldn't tell him. But she had to.

"It's nothing Henry. It's okay."

"No it's not mom." He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about Hook."

Emma returned the hug and looked at him. "Henry, what would you say if I thought about getting Hook back."

Henry stepped back shocked. "What?"

"Gold can open the portal to the Underworld. We can go and get him back." Emma told him in an excited tone, hoping he would agree. He always did. But this time he remained quiet and just stared at her.

"No."

 _What_?

"What?"

"Mom, you can't."

"Henry-"

"I know you're upset, but you can't do this! You can't go there. It's not safe."

"I don't care Henry. I need to get him back." Emma started to cry again.

"And I need dad."

The silence that followed crushed Emma. "If you're going to the Underworld to get Hook back, than you have to get dad back too."

"Henry-"

"I don't care mom. I know you were upset at dad but he's my dad. I _need_ him. If you do it for Hook, you _have_ to do it for my dad. It's not always about you mom."

He started to walk out until Emma grabbed his arm.

"Henry, what happened between your dad and me is more complicated than you think."

"Complicated?!" Henry shouted. "How is it complicated to understand that what he did he did it to help you. So you could fulfill your destiny! Just like when I brought you to Storybrooke. And do you want to know the truth mom? I'm sorry you're hurting. I am. I know you loved Hook but I don't like him."

"What?"

"Dad was a much better person."

"Henry-"

"How can you love someone who kept trying to kill grandpa and Belle? He shot her mom! He even betrayed dad in Neverland. Why do you love him? Why do you love him so much that you would go to the Underworld to save him and not dad?"

Emma took a breath as Henry tried to calm down. She knew why and it took her a long time to accept it. She wouldn't deny it now.

"He made me feel special. He helped me accept myself for who I really am."

"And I didn't? Or your parents? Would you go and bring me back if I died?"

"Yes!" She practically shouted. "I wouldn't let you die in the first place!"

"But you let dad. And left Grandpa with Zelena. You don't even care about them."

"Henry, there's something you need to know about Gold." Emma thought, should she tell Henry? Should she ruin whatever hope he had for his grandfather? No, but if someone could help her stop him, it could be Henry. "Gold took the Darkness back."

"What?"

"Gold tricked us all. He tricked Hook. Hook was suppose to die to save us and destroy the Darkness but Gold took it instead. He let Hook die for nothing." Tears were streaming from her face.

Henry was silent again. Just like Belle.

"I tried to get Belle to help me. To get him to take me to the Underworld but she wouldn't listen."

"What? You tried to get Belle to force Grandpa to do something you know he wouldn't? He hates Hook. Grandpa Gold wouldn't bring him back. How can you tell Belle to make him do something?! That's not what heroes do!"

"I know! Belle already told me!"

"And you didn't listen."

"Henry-"

"No mom! I'm sorry. I know it hurts but if I have to let dad go, than you need to let Hook go."

And than it was Henry who left Emma alone in the library. She than fell to the floor and began to sob violently.

* * *

So true.


	3. Ferryman

I cannot even begin to describe how happy the reviews have made me. I was cheering just to read I wasn't the only person who felt like this. This has started out as a one-shot fic of Belle talking Emma off and now I am adding a few more chapters because it seems like a lot of us really need this before the next half of the season comes. Special shout out to NicoleMuenchSeidel. Your review made me so happy it had me writing this. It's time for the trip to the Underworld to beginning. :)

* * *

After Belle and Henry had both left her on the library floor and she had finally finished crying, Emma thought back to everything that was told. Could she? Could she truly condemn the others for Hook? She knew her parents would come with her. They would try to talk her out of it but if she kept persisting, they would follow her. They knew more than anyone what one would go through to save the one they loved. They shared a heart after all! But she knew she couldn't force Henry to follow her into the Underworld. Not unless she promised him that they would bring Neal back too. She had to try. For Hook. She left to tell her family what she wanted and left Gold to Belle.

* * *

"Grandma!" Henry yelled after the librarian.

Belle stopped in her tracks on her way to the shop and turned around. She sighed. "Henry, I told you, Belle is fine."

"Sorry. Belle." He walked beside her. "Mom told me about...Grandpa. Is it true?"

Belle stopped and looked at Henry before continuing. "I don't know. I'm going to find out."

"Do you really believe he would do that?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate.

"Why would he?"

She stopped again. "Henry, please. I'm not upset at you, it's just-"

"I know. It's okay. I mean, it's not okay that mom tried to force you to get Grandpa to bring Hook back."

"She didn't force me. She just _assumed_ I would. That's not right."

"You're right. If mom does go to the Underworld to try and get Hook back, do you think we could get dad back?"

Belle just stared at the boy and could see hope in his eyes. She wanted to tell him that Neal wasn't in the Underworld. That he was in the Vault after bringing Rumple back, but she didn't have the heart. This boy needed hope. Even if it wasn't real.

"I don't know." It was all she could think of. "Henry, it's best if you go and try to stop her mother. From what I know, she will still try."

Henry shook his head. "You're right. Good luck."

They smiled at each other and parted ways. Belle opened the door to the shop and saw Rumple polishing some object. He set it down and greeted Belle.

"Hey sweetheart. What's going on?" He asked when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Emma told me about the dagger."

It was all she had to say. It didn't shock Rumple that Emma told her. He figured she would but he figured that the sheriff would give him time to tell his wife himself. He thought maybe next time he should take the blackmail a littler more seriously.

"You're mad." It wasn't a question. It wouldn't shock him.

"I don't know." That shocked him.

"What?"

Belle's voice hitched as she tried to control herself not to cry. She was still upset about her conversation with Emma. "I want to be, but a part of me knew. Knew that you would do something to take on the power."

"Belle-"

"The one thing I can never understand is why. Why would you do that? What is so important about this power that you would trick the others? That you would take on the same curse that you've been under for centuries?! Rumple! It's called a curse for a reason. And you just got free!" She couldn't control the tears now and although she wanted to run into his arms she stopped herself.

He didn't say anything for a few moments and as soon as she was ready to turn around and leave him be, he spoke up. "I need the power. I've told you before Belle, I'm a coward."

Gold experienced a lot of shocks today, but the biggest one was how he wasn't afraid to tell Belle the truth. He knew the moment it happened that something was different about this power. It was the same, but as he told Emma, he now had the collective power of all the Dark Ones to ever exist, including hers. And although it was called a curse still, it didn't feel like it anymore. He didn't feel like he was being suffocated by the Darkness. All he felt now was power.

"I couldn't even protect you from Merida. All I have ever wanted was to protect you and Bae. I couldn't save him, but I can you. I need the power. Never for me though. I like it. There's nothing wrong with power, but all I want is you Belle. Safe."

He looked at her, ready to cry himself, the same as he did that night at the town line. Her tears stopped flowing and despite her wish, she knew he was telling the truth. It was the one thing he _never_ lied about. Him being a coward and how much he loved her and Baelfire. The problem was...she never listened. Maybe now she could. She told Emma that she made her own mistakes with Rumple and she would live with them. If she truly wanted things to change for the better between them, she had to listen too. She fell down to the floor and held her head in her hands. It was too much. Everything. From Rumple being the Dark One again and to Emma blackmailing him. She had no idea where to go now.

Rumple walked towards her and knelt beside her, wrapping her in his arms, letting her tears soak his suit. He didn't care. He didn't care if she yelled at him or even hit him. He just couldn't bear for her to leave again. They sat there on the floor, crying and holding each other, not caring what happened next.

* * *

"What?!"

Emma just told her parents and Regina about her plan and to her guess, they didn't agree.

"Emma, you can't do this. It's...it's not right." Her mother said.

"Why would you?!" Regina added.

"Don't you dare say you wouldn't for Robin. Mom, you and dad share a heart because of what you two would do for each other. Why can't I do this?" Emma was angry again. Angry that they didn't agree. She needed Hook. Why couldn't anyone see that?!

They were all looking at he as if _she_ was the crazy one and not Gold. What hurt the most was their reaction to that news. Sure, they were shocked at first but they didn't do anything about it. Regina simply said that it was what he did.

"First we need to get you to stop acting crazy."

"Emma, I know you're hurting." And Snow really did. She had to kill Charming to cast the Dark Curse. "But you can't do this."

"Why not?!"

Snow took a breath. She knew her daughter was frustrated but wouldn't let her daughter travel to the Underworld. She understood why, but it was time to start thinking.

"Sometimes...you just have to let them go."

No one said anything because everyone in the room understood. Everyone but Emma. They all had to lose someone and they all had to come to terms with it.

Emma sighed. "Fine." They all hoped it was a 'fine' of letting the idea go, but they were hoping too much. They knew Emma well enough to know that once she had her mind set on anything, she didn't stop.

"I'll go on my own."

"Emma!" Regina and the others followed the blonde. "Stop! You're not thinking!"

"Oh I'm thinking! I've lost Neal, Graham, and although Walsh wasn't real, I lost him too. I thought I could have had a life without magic. A normal life! And the one time I open my heart and accept that I fell in love again, I lose him. Again! I won't! Not this time. I'm sorry you don't agree with me. And I'm sorry Henry." She looked towards her son. "I know you miss your father but I love Hook. He's the one, whether it's True Love or not. I don't care. I. Will. Not. Lose. Him! If you don't want to follow me, fine! I can do it on my own. You all went through a lot for the person you love, and I'm not allow to do this? Screw it. Stay if you want. Whether you all like it or not, I'm getting Hook back."

Emma stormed out of the Charmings apartment and was headed towards the pawn shop. She decided that Gold didn't have to come. No one did. But she would be damned if he wouldn't do this one thing for her.

* * *

Finally Belle was able to stop crying and they talked. Not much but for once, they didn't have to. The kiss they shared said it all. Whether she liked it or not, Rumple would always be a man who had power. He explained to her what it was now. It wasn't even a curse and for some stupid reason, that made it better. Just a little. She fell in love with the man, even when he had power. It didn't mean just because he still had it, that he wasn't the man she loved. She finally accepted that he would always be powerful, cursed or not. She was able to believe that it was her that he loved, not power. The power was just something that came with the package of their love. It was all stupid, and crazy, and...perfect. She knew they would still have to talk about it later. There was still a lot of mistakes they had to go over. And it wasn't just him. She knew Rumple would want to know everything that happened between her and Will and she would always feel guilty about that relationship. She would have to get him to understand and believe that the only reason she chose Will was because she just didn't want to be alone.

"So when should we talk about everything else?" Rumple asked.

"Um...later." She said. "Right now, let's just be together. I still love you Rumpelstiltskin, no matter how crazy you make me." He chuckled.

"I truly do need to accept that you will always have power. I understand why you 'need' it, I just...I guess, I was just hoping for too much."

"You deserves someone better than me."

"You too."

"What? Belle-"

"Rumple, I've made my own mistakes with our relationship. For one, hoping for too much and having too many...unrealistic expectations. I should really know better. I'm suppose to be smart."

"You are."

Belle smiled. "I guess it's true what they said about love. It makes you do stupid things."

They kissed.

"Speaking of stupid things." Belle looked confused at her husband's remark until the door behind them opened and she saw Emma.

"Emma, are you-"

"Not now Belle. Listen Gold, I've decided. You don't have to follow me to the Underworld. But I still need you to open the portal."

"You're still going? Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't think you're in any position to question me." Emma scolded him in her 'Savior' tone.

"And why is that?"

"Rumple."

"Just open the portal for me and I'll go on my own."

Emma's family and the others soon followed in her in the shop, making Gold regret not locking the door.

"And I assume you're going with her?" He asked.

"Emma, please listen to us. We're your family."

"My family would want me to be happy!"

"We do!" Her father replied. "We just don't want you doing something stupid. Please, I'm sure there is another way to bring Hook back."

"Not really." Everyone looked at Gold.

"As I have told your 'father' once," He looked at David. "dead is dead. To bring me back, Neal had to sacrifice himself. And I am more than sure that going to the Underworld to bring your beloved pirate back will come with a cost just the same. Miss Swan, if you truly want to go, go. No one is stopping you."

"Hello!" Regina retorted on the side.

"But you have no right to drag everyone with you. And you had no right to go and tattle to Belle."

"I did what I had to!"

Belle spoke up before the two got into an argument that could cause damage. "Stop. Both of you. Let's talk about all that later. Right now, Emma. If you want to go, like Rumple said go. But I won't let you order Rumple to open the portal. I know him very well-"

"Maybe not as well as you thought."

Belle took a deep before continuing. Now was not the time to continue yelling at each other. "If you just _ask_ him, I'm sure he will. And if the others want to follow you, fine. But you're going about this all wrong."

"For once, the bookworm is right." Regina said, completely ignoring the death glare Belle was giving her. Now Belle was getting angry again. "If you continue on this, I will at least go. Just to keep you from doing anything else that's utterly stupid."

"I'm going and no one is stopping me. Gold. Will you please, open the portal for me?"

Gold paused and took a moment to think. He could explain all the reason why he didn't want to or wouldn't, but that would take too much time. All he really wanted right now was to make everyone leave so he could be alone with Belle.

"Yes. If you promise never to interfere in my marriage again."

Emma sighed. "Deal."

* * *

The group found them all standing at the lake. Gold had the dagger in his hand and Belle couldn't help but noticed that like he said, it was different looking. The colors were inverted. Emma's parents, Regina and Robin, and even Henry watched as Gold drew his blood and let it drop into the lake. Smoke soon covered the lake and they saw the ferry man come closer.

"Emma, please. Are you sure about this?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"Than we are coming with you."

"I though you didn't want to."

"We're making sure you come back. Nothing else." Her father mentioned, making Emma note how he failed to mention Hook. Regina and Robin agreed as well. Regina for the same reasons as her parents and to make sure she make some smart choices later, and Robin to protect Regina. What surprised everyone, Emma the most, was Henry.

"I am too."

"Absolutely not!" Regina practically yelled.

"Mom," he was talking to Emma, "if you won't bring my dad back, I will. I'm coming."

"Henry!"

"No mom." He looked at Regina. "I've decided. No one else but Belle and Grandpa cares about him. Grandpa won't come so I'm getting dad back."

"Actually," Gold started. He took a glance at Belle and the look in her eyes told him his answer.

"I am too. To protect Henry. And knowing my wife, she's too stubborn and angry right now to try and stop her from coming so she's coming too." Belle smiled.

"Guess we're all taking a trip." Robin stated, still a little confused about all the fast paced action.

They all looked upon the lake and the boatman, wondering what would coming next. The ferry man let out his hand, expecting something.

Emma looked at Gold, wondering if he knew, and the pawnshop owner took out some change.

"Charon, the ferryman to the dead," Belle explained. "requires a silver coin for each passenger. It doesn't matter what kind or where it comes from, as long as it's silver."

Gold dropped eight dimes into the frail hand and they all climbed aboard, and made their way to the Underworld.

* * *

I so was not planning on making this a story but that's what it has become. :) I am loving the reviews. Keep them coming. I will admit that this isn't my best work (it's not my worst, I'll give that one to my Far Far Away fic) and it's a little more fast paced than I usually do, but I thought that if I stopped and redid it to make it better, I would lost the momentum and drive to complete it. Besides, some people like stories more fast paced. So I hope you like this. :)


	4. First Gate

Apparently, the ride to the Underworld wasn't as quick as everyone thought it would be. It wasn't like a portal where you step through and you arrived. First, the lake and Storybrooke seemed to fade away and for a moment, nothing but a black void existed. Soon after that, they began to smell brimstone and although they were expecting heat and flames, none came. They crossed a river and the only sound they heard from the ferryman was a grunt when Henry tried to feel the water. Belle informed them that while it may have looked like it, the river was made more of acid that carried the souls of the dead.

"I guess Disney got that part right." Emma said, mentioning Hercules.

"Is dad in there?" Henry asked, watching the souls flow by. He didn't notice the look Belle and Gold shared. Belle shook her head at her husband, signaling that she hadn't told Henry and he didn't know where Neal really was.

"No." Gold said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Regina asked. More to the Charon than anyone else but since he wasn't talking, Gold answered.

"I would assume Hades."

"Hades?" Emma looked at him shocked. "I thought the Underworld wasn't really Hell?"

"The afterlife itself is quite complex and hard to understand Miss Swan. It's best to plan this by ear for now until a real plan can be formed."

"And when will that be?"

"When we learn more about what we all got ourselves into."

Leave it to Gold to tell the truth as it is.

They continued to ride more distance until they saw land and Charon rowed the boat ashore, making everyone but him fall back a little from the jerk of the stop. He signaled for them to leave and once they all stepped on to the red barren land the ferryman pushed off and rowed back to wherever he was to go.

"Shall we all start this?" Robin asked looking at everyone.

They began to walk up the short hill and when they reached the top saw some sort of structure that screamed Hades.

"Well that was easy." Regina commented in her traditional sarcastic tone.

"Actually," Belle said. "it's the first gate."

Everyone was beginning to be thankful that Belle had come along. Without her they were sure to wander blindly and only the gods knew where they could end up. However, per usual, none of the heroes made a comment about her knowledge or gave a thank you. Except for Robin who was probably the only one who was listening.

"First gate? How many are there? And what is at each one?"

"I'm not really sure." She said.

"I thought you knew everything?"

Belle and Gold glared at the Queen. Gold made a mental note to give a talk to Regina about her constant put down on his wife. If it wasn't for Belle, he would have toasted Regina the second Belle told him what happened to her during the curse. Like Hook, Belle kept Regina alive and neither of them cared. They owed her their lives. He would make sure they understood that after this trip was over. No matter what the end result was.

Belle sighed and chose to ignore her. She knew it wasn't time of each of them at their throats again. While Belle was a forgiving type, Regina and Hook had made too many mistakes with her and constantly harmed her. So Belle forgave herself for never giving them the benefit of the doubt anymore.

"Actually, mythology is not always accurate. Every source is different and they don't tell you everything you need to know. They are more of stories. Not guidelines and rules for a journey."

"Whatever."

"Regina!" David interrupted before Gold or Belle could get another word out. "Now's not the time. Let's get going."

They walked up to the first gate but was stopped when a demon crossed their path. Well, more of a miniature imp.

"Who crosses?"

Everyone looked at each other, none sure what to really say.

Emma stepped forward. "I'm here...to see Hades?"

She had no idea what to say but she didn't think just telling the imp that she wanted to bring someone back to the living with her would work. She figured, like Gold said, to play this by ear. The ferryman may have not taken them to Hades personally, but maybe that was where they needed to go. After all, wasn't he the boss of the Underworld. If anyone could giver her Hook back, it was most certainly him.

"Is that wise?" The imp teased. No one made the comment on everyone's mind. They were already all on edge.

"Please. I need...a favor from him."

Gold looked at Emma who looked back at him. The expression he gave said that it probably wasn't the best idea but she didn't care. If she could survive a deal with Gold, she was sure she could survive one with Hades. Right?

"And you are you to ask such a thing?"

"Bast!" A yell was heard. The gate opened up and entered a man, covered in old and fresh scars, as if he was just beaten. "Boss said to let them through."

Everyone passed a look but didn't say a word. The newcomer wasn't sure if they were afraid...or just didn't know what to say.

They all passed through the gates, not seeing much of a difference, but stopped when the man held up his hand.

"Hades has been watching you lot. He's waiting for you. But since he's still busy, you need to continue on until he's ready."

He pointed behind him and in the far distance, they could see another gate.

"We have to walk that far?!" Regina cried in frustration.

"As long as you stay on the path and not stray, you'll be fine."

They started walking again until he put his hand up, again. "No matter what. No matter what...or who you see...Do. Not. Leave the path. At all."

He motioned for them to continue. Now more than before, they were nervous. Was it what he said? Or the way he said it? And what did he mean by 'who you see'?

* * *

This one is a little short. Sorry. I didn't want to split the journey apart. So the next chapter might be long.


	5. Hades

The group passed the scarred man and onto the first level. It was simple enough looking, as if a barren desert. In fact, that was exactly what it was. Although there was no flames, they could feel heat.

"Where are the souls?" Regina asked, not to anyone in particular

"It doesn't matter." Emma said. "We need to get to Hades. He's going to help us get Hook back."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Everyone began walking to the second gate they could see in the horizon. They were mindful of the path they were warned to stay on.

"He's the lord of the Underworld. I'm sure he has the power to bring people back."

"Miss Swan is right. But it doesn't matter if he can or not."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked looked behind him at Gold.

"The question is if he will."

No one missed Emma whisper ahead in a determined tone, "Oh he will."

Belle saw her husband shake his head in the corner of her eye. They continued to walk in silence. They all felt like it was the best choice to avoid any argument.

* * *

The first level was easy enough, and the second wasn't so bad. In the second level they could begin to sense the souls. Even Henry, the Charmings, Robin, and Belle who didn't have any magic could feel spirits around them. It was by the third level that they began to actually see the souls being tormented and punished. Henry just watched the ground, not wanting to see and Belle held on tight to Rumple.

Robin, who was smart enough to bring weapons, although Gold and Belle both knew he wouldn't need them because they wouldn't work, kept his bow at the ready. Everyone else kept an eye on the path, not letting their feet wander from the path. Emma, however, kept looking left and right for any sign of a pirate with a hook and one hand holding rum.

"The man at the first gate said Hades was waiting for us. Perhaps he is...holding Hook." Belle tried to inform Emma. It only fell on deaf ears.

"If this Lord Hades is waiting for us, why not just send us to him? Why make us walk this path through who knows how many levels?" Regina asked. She was starting to get frustrated. It felt like a few hours that they were walking and they were already in the fifth level that they counted and they reached absolutely no progress but seeing more and more souls punished at each gate they passed. It was pointless and she didn't hate anything more than pointlessness.

"If I know one thing about Hades," Gold piped up. "he likes to test you."

"Oh right." Regina said. "Did you...meet him?"

The group almost stopped in their tracks at Regina's question, wondering what Gold would say. He could feel Belle's arm tighten around his. Whether out of nervousness or sympathy, he wasn't sure.

"No."

"You died though." Charming mentioned.

"Yes." Belle could see that he wasn't in the mood to answer their question and wished no one would ask anymore. Unfortunately, they were traveling with a curious bunch, including her, and they happened to bring the most curious of them all with them.

"Wait, if you've been here, you could probably find dad. Right?"

It was this time that Gold was really starting to question the boy's IQ points. Sure, there were moments where he was rather clever, and he got that from both sides of his family. Unfortunately, grandson or not, he fell in the Charmings gene pool when it came to common sense. Gold loved the boy like any grandfather would but it was these time that made it hard to believe that the boy was actually blood related.

"Henry." Belle tried to suggest subtly to drop the subject.

"You can, right Grandpa?" Yep, this boy definitely inherited the Charmings' lack of common sense.

Gold tried to ignore the screaming of the tortured souls that was coming from all around and focused on something else. Anything really but it wasn't working. Henry needed to know and he knew that if the boy was going to listen to anyone once and believe it, well, it might be him.

"Bae isn't here." Gold said abruptly.

It took a few steps before everyone realized Henry stopped walking. "What?"

"Henry-" It was Emma who was trying to keep him calm now. She couldn't risk him running off for something that wasn't going to happen.

"What do you mean Dad's not here?"

Gold looked down at the ground. From what Belle knew of the literature in the Land Without Magic, there were eight levels to the Underworld. They were just there at the sixth gate, but he knew it would be impossible for Henry to ignore this subject for three more levels.

"Henry-"

"He's has to be here! We have to find him!"

Belle stepped up. "Henry, Neal didn't die in a normal way like Hook."

It was actually surprising that Henry stopped to listen to his favorite librarian.

"Neal died to bring Rumple back."

"Exactly. So we can get him back." Emma didn't miss how Henry didn't say 'too'. She guessed he was serious about not wanting to bring Hook back. She was looking at her son with pity, but even she wasn't sure what Gold and Belle were going on about. No one knew but them.

Before Belle or Gold could give young Mills an answer, the air began to shift. They looked ahead of the path and suddenly, a poof of black smoke appeared. Once it cleared they saw a man who looked like he had visited Gold's tailor. Though not quite as clean trimmed as Gold was, he was dressed in an all black suite, with the exception of a white pocket square and tie. His hair was trimmed short and seemed to point a little upwards. His face was clear of any facial hair but it wore lines that showed he was very tired.

"Hey," he grinned. "how you doing?"

Robin held up his bow and arrow and Regina held a fireball in her hand, both ready to shoot.

"And who exactly are you?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh, why do we have to bother with that?" The man wined. He flicked his wrist and the fireball and weapon both disappeared in black smoke. Now everyone was on guard, except Gold.

"So, how's the trip?" The man continued to smile at the group, who continued to stare at him as if he was a little crazy. Which he was.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I tend to forget that sometimes, you know, being busy and all. Ruling the Underworld. It's not a piece of cake you know?!" He chuckled.

"You're Hades?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just said that." He leaned in closer to Robin as if to tell a secret. "What's wrong with this girl? Too much wax?"

"Where's Hook?"

"Wow! You really know how to have a conversation. Am I right?" He looked at everyone. They looked at each other confused but didn't say anything.

"Oh, fine, let's get this over with." He flicked his wrist again and before they knew it or could react it, they were covered by the same black smoke he appeared in. When it cleared they found themselves in what appeared to be in a cavern, which was really interesting since they were already in the Underworld.

They watched him take a seat in what they assumed was his throne and sat back casually, as if it was any ordinary day. Was it for him? How many people came to the Underworld ready to make a deal for a soul?

Regina scowled. "If you could just poofed us here, why did you make us walk through all those...whatever they were?" She really didn't like for people to waste her time, which was all they were doing.

"Didn't my main man tell you? I was busy." He said in a sassy tone.

"With what?!" Emma asked.

"My wife. I had to deal with a few things before she left back up. Women. You can't live with them, you can't live without them. Am I right Rumple my boy?" He laughed. Gold just glared.

"You have a wife?" Robin asked. Definitely not something he was expecting.

"You were playing with us?!"

"Persephone." Belle answered Robin. "She stays six months down here and six months in our world."

"Of course you know." Regina grumbled.

"Belle! How's the bun doing?" Hades practically jumped up and walked towards her, causing Gold to step in front of her to protect her from the Lord of the Dead, not realizing or hearing what he had said.

"Don't worry lover boy. I'm not going to hurt her. You've already gone and done that, haven't you?"

Belle and Gold wasn't sure what upset them the most. That he brought it up or that he said it so...casually. Was he always like this? Belle assumed he was. He was the Lord of the Dead. Surely, his job got boring and he needed some entertainment. Perhaps that was why Rumple always acted the way he did back in the Enchanted Forest. Still, Hades attitude was a little uncalled for.

While the others watched him walk around...or prancing was probably the best term, Emma took a few steps forward, ready to make the deal that would bring Hook back.

"I want to make a deal with you." Fierce and determined as ever.

"I know, I know!" He started to yell, but playfully. "You came here and brought your little...posse," He smacked his lips at the last word. "to try and get your little pirate back. I know. But I can't."

He turned around back to his throne.

"What?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He enjoyed the slight relief in everyone's shoulders and eyes. "I mean, I won't. I can, but I won't. Get it? Got it? Good."

He continued to walk away but Emma wasn't having it. "Wait!"

"What Swan?!"

If he was frustrated before, he was furious now. While they didn't see any flames before, they could feel it. Now, they could see flames rising from the cracks in the ground and the heat rose. Even when they settled back into the earth and Hades seemed to have calmed in their view, no one said a word. Of course, except Emma.

"Listen, I'm sure you're busy-"

"Uh, yeah." Sass again.

"but I just want to make a deal."

"You're not very good at deals, are you? Tell me little duckling, how did your last deal go?"

Duckling? "What?"

He waved his hand in a mild manner. "Never mind. What I'm trying to tell you is no. I'm not giving you your pirate back, so why don't you go home. You have planning to do. You know, with the funeral and all. But hey!" He smiled again. "Where's there death, there's life. Am I right?"

Belle hated the way Hades was looking at her when he said that but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Emma, let's just go." Regina said. "This won't work."

"No!" She screamed at the mayor. "I came here and I'll be damned if don't leave without Hook!"

Apparently this wasn't going according to plan, but they didn't have one to begin with. However, Gold did say that they couldn't really make one until they met with Hades. But making even a deal with the Underworld Lord wasn't proving fruitful.

"Hn..."

Everyone looked at Hades. He looked curious about something and was watching Emma with interest.

"Very interesting choice of words duckling."

"My name is Emma! And what do you mean?"

"You'll be damned?"

"Emma..." Her parents stepped forward. They knew her to know she was about to do something stupid. They all came here to prevent that.

"Be careful." David said wary.

"What do you want?" Emma asked Hades.

Hades took a moment pass a look onto everyone in the group, even Henry. His eyes lingered on Belle and back to Emma. He knew what the duckling and her duckling wanted. He also knew something the other two didn't. He wondered. _How far would they go_?

He smiled again. "Let's walk and talk."

* * *

Something is happening! Lol let me know if you caught my subtle hint ;) How far _will_ Emma go for Hook? What will Henry do to get his father back? And what will Gold do to _prevent_ Hook from coming back?


	6. Potential

"Let's walk and talk."

Hades casually wrapped his arm around Emma, which she shook off, and led the group through the cavern.

"First let me show you around."

The first room he took was, to their utter surprise, was filled with hourglasses. Thousands times thousands of them.

"You see this room? These are people's...let's call them life span. It shows me, Death, how many hours, days, years someone has left. Your little pirate Miss Swan, here let me show you." A hourglass appeared in his hand on the plaque at the base of it had the name 'Killian Jones'.

"You see this duckling? His life's gone. In fact," He chuckled. "get this. It ended years ago!"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember a little place called Neverland?" The glass disappeared and he clasped his hands together. "You see, your little pirate-"

"He has a name!" Emma called out. She was really getting frustrated.

"I know! I don't care! Your little pirate was meant to die centuries ago. However, because of his little vendetta with my pal Rumple here, which let's face it, didn't go well for the pirate, he found a way to cheat me!"

He chuckled but it was clear to everyone that he was a little upset at that fact. "I don't like that, you see. So, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't give you Hook back. He...belongs here." Hades let go of his casual facade and grimaced. Showing them who he exactly was.

"You said you would make a deal." Emma told him. Everyone had decided to just watch and only act if Emma was getting in too deep with herself, which they weren't sure how much deeper she could get.

"Did I? I don't remember."

"Please," Snow stepped up, surprising Emma. "We've come all this way."

"Of course you have." Hades mumbled.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Hades just stared at the group, not saying anything. To an even bigger surprise Henry stepped up, causing Regina and Gold to tense up.

"If you can't bring Hook back, can you bring my dad back?"

The Lord of the Dead looked at the boy as if it was he was nothing but a wee babe. "Wha?"

"My dad. He died."

"I know. What was his name again? Niles? Brendan?"

"Baelfire."

"Neal." Henry and Gold spoke at the same time. Neither was happy with how Hades was acting.

"You said Hook belongs here because he was suppose to die. My dad wasn't."

Gold winced. Emma looked crestfallen and was starting to feel sorry for her son. He was right. Neal shouldn't have died but there was nothing they could do. But they _could_ get Hook back.

"Uh...kid." Hades looked at the boy as if he was stupid with no intelligence. "Do you even know where your dad is?"

"He's here. Right?"

Hades looked at Gold and Belle. "Do one of you want to tell him or should I, because seriously, come on."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Henry," Belle said. "Neal's not here."

"He has to be!"

"He's in the Vault kid!" Hades practically yelled. Henry stepped back.

"What?"

"You know! His Vault." He pointed to Gold. "A life for a life. That's the deal!" He was acting all causal and annoying again.

"Your daddy sacrificed himself for Bumple here. Meaning instead of just dying, he, what should we call it? Traded places!"

Regina took Henry into a hug. No one, except perhaps Hades, liked seeing the shocked and painful realization on Henry's face.

"What?" He whispered.

"Tell you what kid." Everyone looked at him. "I admire you. Coming all the way down here for a man you don't even like."

"I didn't do it for Hook." Henry said sure of himself. "I wanted to get my dad back."

"Of course you did. Listen, you all are either really brave, or really stupid. I can't tell which but that's beside the point. You want a deal? Let's make a deal."

"Really?" Emma looked hopeful again.

Her parents stepped up but it was Regina who spoke. "Emma, be careful. This isn't Gold. You can't get lucky with this one."

"Regina's right." Gold said. "Be careful what you do."

Emma looked at everyone to see what they thought, but she already knew what they thought. The only reason they came was to protect Henry and try to drag her back. But they didn't know what she was going through. None of them did.

"What do you want?" She looked at Hades. He just smiled.

"It's quite simple little duckling. A life...for a life."

Everyone, maybe even Emma, knew how dangerous in more ways than one this trip was going to be. But hearing the way Hades was now speaking told them it was only worse.

"Trade one life for another. However, the question is. Which one?"

"What?"

Which another flick of his hand, something etheral and white appeared floating in the air. It was small but they assumed it was a soul. What else could it be if they were in the Underworld?

"Is that Hook's?" Emma asked.

"Nope. It's Neal's."

Henry and Gold both nearly ran up to grab it but found themselves held in their spot.

"Bae."

"Dad! I thought you said-"

"I know what I said! But yeah, I'm the Lord of Death. What did you really expect?"

"Blue flaming hair." Emma actually mumbled.

"I'll ignore that. Listen, I can only give you one of them back and I'll go ahead and tell you...this is the one you want." He held up Neal's soul.

"Another life in exchange for him _and_ Hook?"

Hades glared at Emma. "Weren't you listening? A life...for a life!" He yelled at her.

"If you want both, you need two souls in exchange. But I'm curious. You said you'd _be_ damned if you left without your pirate. Tell me...Emma."

He stepped up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Are you willing to damn yourself for him?"

The air around them suddenly felt stiff and suffocating. Everyone watched Emma and almost everyone wanted to speak before she did.

"Yes."

"Emma!" Her parents cried out.

"Don't do this mom!"

"Are you crazy?!" Regina yelled.

"Quiet!" Flames and heat rose again before again, settling back into the ground. "I was talking...to her." Hades pointed at the Savior.

"I want Hook." She said.

"And your son wants his father and he wants his son. I've already told you that Hook belongs here, but, as Rumple knows better than anyone...there..is always...a loop hole." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, who has been silent for most of the trip.

"How about for a moment we forget about 'life for a life' and let's focus on something a little more. Like the soul itself. You see this?" He held up Gold's son's soul. "This soul is pure. Well, maybe not snow white pure but yeah, she's not pure either."

Snow looked ashamed and only three people and a god knew why.

"He's soul was waiting to be judge and I'll go ahead and tell you, he would be waiting a very long time. But if he was to be judge, he would be a good little boy and go upstairs with all the other good little boys."

Gold felt an immense relief wash over him, but continued to listen with everyone else.

"Your pirate...well, not so much."

Emma just watched Hades. She knew. She knew Hook wasn't always good. But he wasn't as bad as Gold. At least she knew Gold would be getting what was coming to him.

"He's better."

"Is he?"

Hades transported them to another room that this time was filled with book. However, Belle had a sinking feeling that she didn't want to read any of these book.

"Panic!" Hades called out. A man came around the corner, hunched over.

"Y-yes sir?" He was shaking.

"Get me Jones' book."

"Yes s-sir." He scrambled over to a shelf and brought back a heavy volume and than practically ran away.

Hades dropped the book onto a table and opened it up.

"Let me tell you what kind of man your pirate really is."

"I know he wasn't perfect. No one is." Emma spoke up. "But in the end, he was a good man."

Gold scoffed. Everyone turned towards him.

"What?" Emma asked him. She really didn't want to hear Gold talk right now. He had no right to.

Hades spoke for the man. "Isn't that what matters? In the end? So, you're saying his intentions were good?"

Emma didn't answer.

"I may be Hades, Lord of the Dead, and like to play around with people who are...bad to the bone." He joked. "But even I have morals."

It was quiet. "That was a joke guys. Laugh." Only Hades did.

"Let me show you exactly what kind of man your man was...in the end."

He went back to the book and started reading from the pages. "Killed a farmer because he got a bad cow in return. Killed a man because he won in a duel for his wife. Oh! Here's another one like that. Tease and jaunted a cripple who begged for his wife back after he stole her."

Belle reached our for Gold's hand. She doubted everyone knew that story. Hades continued.

"When that man killed his wife Hook sets out on a vengeance streak. Made a truce with the same man and broke it by blackmailing that marriage."

Emma looked at Gold. She knew the story but to Gold's non-surprise, Hook hadn't told her everything.

"He cannot be as bad as Gold." Emma stood up for Hook.

"Ah, but see? That's not the point, remember? You said yourself. In the end, he was a good man. Yet, he managed to nearly bring my world to your little town in a matter of days after he became the Dark One. That's a curse. Right?" He looked at everyone.

"Yet, the man who now has that curse back," He glanced at Gold. "spent hundreds of years for one single chance of redemption with his son. He even killed fewer people that your little friend there. Who destroyed a whole village and crushed hundreds of hearts because a ten year old told a secret."

Belle was practically beaming. It was liberating to hear Hades, the Lord of Death of all people, telling Emma the same exact things she told her herself. Belle never felt more proud of herself before.

But Emma knew it. She already heard it from Belle and even Henry. She didn't want to hear it again and she didn't even care. Gold would always be worse than Hook was.

"Hook sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness and Gold took it back!"

"Emma." Her mom tried to get her daughter to keep her anger, knowing it was futile.

"One last minute act of redemption doesn't not erase a lifetime of wrongs. And despite what you people might believe or care about...intentions matter. They matter a lot. I'm not the judge but I know what counts. Everyone makes mistakes, but it's what you do about them or why you made them that often matter. Your little boy toy got all pissy and angry, just like your little queen. Rumple here wanted a second chance. Not to mention all the times he saved you and your family."

Hades slammed the book shut. "Now, back to business. You only get one soul back. I say, go with the daddy. However, there's still the matter of 'a life for a life'."

Emma sighed. She needed Hook...but she might have to face the fact that she might not get-wait.

"I already knew all that stuff-"

"Sure you did." It was actually Belle who muttered it aside.

"but you said there was always a loophole. What did you mean?"

Hades, again, grinned. He was enjoying this more than he thought. "I told you all that stuff about your lover's soul because...if you can't trade a life for a life. How about a soul for a soul?"

"What?" Now everyone was confused.

"If you can give me a soul that equals to Hook's...I'll give him back to you. But!" He yelled before anyone could look at Gold. "Rumple doesn't count."

"Why not?!"

"Emma!" Belle nearly cried. She would _not_ stand here and let these 'heroes' condemn her husband after everything Hades himself told them. And from the looks of it, neither was Henry.

"Mom, you can't. You heard Hades. Grandpa doesn't deserve it!"

"What should I do Henry? I will not leave without Hook!"

"I think we got the picture duckling."

"You're saying that if I can find another soul that equals Hook...and isn't Gold." She really hated that part and really wanted him out of the picture. "You will give me Hook's soul back?"

"Of course. Oh, and his body, because he's going to need it. Unless, you want someone different." He teased.

Emma glared. She also couldn't forget about Henry. "And Neal?"

"Well since he's a good little boy, for him you only need a life for a life."

"Mom!" Henry stopped her. "Don't."

Everyone looked at him. He was so desperate to get his dad back, but everyone knew he wouldn't go that far. Unlike some. And unlike some, he would learn to let go.

"I can't. If we have to trade someone else for dad...I need to let him go. Since you already have."

Hades sucked in a breath. "Ouch. So...just the pirate?"

"Yes." Emma said.

Robin spoke up. "Wait, are we actually doing this? And where exactly are we going to find a soul that is equal to Hook's?"

"Where indeed?" Hades smiled.

"Robin's right Emma. It's going to be impossible to find a soul,or person, that committed crimes like Hook."

"Actually," Hades took a few steps around Emma so that his back was to the rest of the group and he was whispering into her ear. "That's not what I meant."

Emma jerked around. "What? You said-"

"I know what I said. But I didn't say anything about crimes."

Everyone took a breath. That did _not_ sound good.

"I'm sure you've heard something about the greatest potential for darkness?"

Everyone looked at each other. The Chernabog.

"Give me a soul that matches Hook's potential for darkness...and you can have him back."

"And..where are we exactly to find that?" David asked.

Again, Hades just smiled.

* * *

Uh oh.


	7. Hook

"Just find me a soul that matches Hook's _potential_ for darkness...and you can have him back."

"And where are we to find that?" David asked.

Hades just smiled.

"How far exactly are you willing to damn yourself, Miss Swan?"

It was the first time Hades had called the Savior anything but duckling, and the question remained. She took a look at her family and a closer look at Henry. He was willing to let his father go so they wouldn't have to destroy a life. Was she willing to do the same for Hook?

She took a breath and a moment to think. She thought back to everything she shared with Hook. Their first adventure with the giant, their back and forth banter, and even their first kiss in Neverland. She would always love Neal, he was her first and that could never be forgotten, but Hook was something entirely different. She knew he wasn't perfect, even after hearing everything Hades and Belle told her, but he was the first person in her life to ever truly understand her. She knew her family lost people they loved, but they still didn't understand her. Hook did. And than she thought about years she grew up without a family. Wondering if anyone would want her. Even after she found Neal and even after Henry reunited her with her family, fairytale or not, that emptiness was still there. She was still looking for something and no matter how many times she had first tried to deny it, Hook filled it. He filled that hole in her heart and gave her hope. Hope that she could be loved again and chosen. _Chosen_. Surely Belle would understand that after what she went through with her husband.

 _It's not their choice. It's yours._ She thought. _They each with through their trials and your parents are even allowed to share a heart for each other. You are allowed this. They took your darkness, your childhood, and your own fate._

She never realized how right that statement was before. She didn't bother to think why these thoughts were just now coming to her, perhaps Hades was doing something, but she was right. Her parents took her own fate away from her. They gave her no choice but to be pure and light and a hero. And ever since she learned the truth of who she was, she tried to live up to it. For Henry and for her family and perhaps she could find herself in that trial. But she didn't. Hook did.

Her parents took her fate and childhood. Neal chose himself. Regina took away Graham. She was right. She would rather be damned than lose Hook of all people. True Love or not, she never cared, Hook was the one. She would spend eternity in Hell with him if she had to.

"Uh, hello." Hades said in a singsong voice. "We don't have forever. Well, I do, but I won't use it on you. Do you have an answer or not because you're running out of time. What is it?!" He yelled.

"I chose Hook! And yes!" She yelled out. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll damn myself for him! Now where do I find this soul?!"

Hades grin was sickening. "Perfect. As for the soul...well, why don't you look towards her."

Everyone looked where the Lord of the Dead pointed and Belle's whole world, or Underworld, just stopped. _Her_?!

"Me? What?"

"You can't have her!" Gold yelled. He immediately stood in front of her to protect her from whatever forces Hades would try to use to take her.

"Emma! You can't!"

"Mom!"

Everyone was yelling, even Robin, until flames rose again. They learned to silence themselves when that happened.

"We don't need to all yell at once." Hades remained calm now. "Let me explain. It's not Belle's soul you want. She's too pure. She has no potential for darkness."

"What?" Regina asked. "When the Chernabog attacked, it went after Emma. She's more pure than anyone."

Hades sighed. "I know. That's because thanks to her little parents meddling in powers they didn't need to, she was practically an empty vessel for darkness. However-"

"Why would you want Belle's soul?" Henry piped up, causing Hades to let out a long breath. The kid really didn't listen, did he?

"If you shut up, I'll finish." He said annoyed.

"You know, little beauty," That nickname made both Belle and Gold want to throw up. "you never did answer my question. How's the bun doing?"

Now everyone was quiet. Everyone, except Henry who was still innocent to that subject, knew _exactly_ what Hades had meant. The Lord didn't need to finish explaining for them to understand what he wanted. And now they understood the whole potential for darkness.

Belle was pregnant with the Dark One's child. And although Belle was a hero and pure, like Hades had said, being born from the most powerful Dark One ever was a recipe for great darkness.

"What?" Belle whispered. She knew. She just couldn't believe it. However, before she had left for the library Rumple and her _had_ made up.

"You're pregnant." Hades said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Which it was. "And your little child has the _potential_...to be just as dark as her daddy. And worst. Like the pirate."

"You want their baby's soul." Emma said. Now she fully understood Hades question on how far she would go for Hook. How far she would damn herself.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, I don't see the problem. Save trouble for the future."

"You're sick." Regina spoke up before either Gold could get a word in. She never really liked Belle. For her annoyance and her love for Rumple, but also because Belle was the only person to ever stand up to her without any fear, and that always drove her crazy. She remembered days where she just wanted to end Belle just so she would shut up about Rumple and their so called love. But even this was too much.

"Swan, if you think you're agreeing with this, think again."

"Why would you care?" Emma had asked before she realized what she was going to even say. "You don't like Belle."

Regina scoffed, ignoring Belle and Gold. "Of course I don't. But as usual, you're acting just like your parents."

That hit a sore spot with the Savior, which Regina was more than glad. She would do whatever it took to stop this insanity. If Emma agreed, well, at least Zelena would have company in the sanity ward.

"I'll let you talk it out." Hades disappeared, leaving the group to fight it out.

"Miss Swan."

The Savior looked at the Dark One. "I don't think I need to tell you what hell I'll bring you if you agree to this." Belle was nearly crying behind him, looking at her shocked.

"I'll be in hell when I die anyways so what does it matter."

"It matters because we _won't_ let you make the same mistake we made." Her father said. "This is a baby Emma! A baby that isn't even born yet!"

"You didn't care when it was Lily!" Emma knew she had already lost control of herself when she committed to this trip. But could she lose control of herself more? She figured yes. If she could control herself as the Dark One and not become like the crazy imp, she would be just fine. Now she had to get Belle to see where Hades was right.

She glared at everyone, but had to force herself not to even look at Gold or Belle. His glare upon her was twice as burning as her family's. "You just went ahead and assumed that Lily would be like her mother, and guess what! She was! She wanted to kill you!"

"And we deserve it!" Snow yelled back. "You're right Emma. But it's because we made her that way. We made her fully dark and we have to live with that. But this child isn't even born yet!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?!" Belle stepped forward, despite her husband's arm keeping her back. "This is my child Emma! And I don't care how good or heroic I'm suppose to be. If you agree to this and I lose this child," Her hand was around her stomach, already protective. "You won't have to worry about Gold. I'll hurt you myself."

Everyone held their breath after Belle spoke. It was frightening to hear Snow condemn someone, but to hear Belle talk like that, well, that was just horrifying.

"Emma, I won't allow you to do this."

"And how are you going to stop me? With your bow and arrow?"

"I owe Belle my life and I refuse to let you do this!" Robin said. He would never forget what Belle did for him and his family. Because of her, Roland survived. He would do whatever it took to repay that favor. Even fighting the first sheriff he ever liked to the death.

Everyone could now see the truth. Dark One or not, Emma had reached her own full potential for Darkness. Her eyes were bloodshot and she wore the same expression she had when her parents told her about Lily. Only now, the reason were entirely different.

"Mom, if you do this. I can never forgive you."

She didn't car anymore. "Every one of you are allowed your True Love. But I'm not?"

"Not if you agree to trade an unborn child's soul for that pirate's!" Regina said. She didn't have to like Belle or Gold. She would be damned herself if she let this happen. Thankfully, her parents were on the right side for once, and not their own selfishness. Regina even surprised herself. If she was still the Evil Queen, she would have simply told Belle that she could have another. Perhaps with someone who wasn't so...mental. But those days were gone and now it seemed her and Emma had traded places.

"Mom, you heard Hades. You heard all the things Hook did in his life. Please, just let him go."

Her family and Gold and Robin now seemed to be standing closer to Belle to protect her. Why did they bother? If Hades could bring Neal's soul from the Vault, he could easily take the child's soul. Now she had to try a different approach.

"You heard him. The child will be just as dark as her father. Gold has betrayed all of us! He deserves this!"

"I'll take whatever Hell brings me, but I will NOT let you take my child from me again."

Emma stopped. "What? Again?! What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You never cared to even try to save my son. You've lost yourself. If we're making deals, I propose my own."

"And what's that? He already said we couldn't use yours. Although I think that's bullshit!"

"Rumple." Belle whined. She couldn't lose either of them. She would deal with the shock of actually being pregnant later. Right now she had to save her husband and child from someone who was suppose to be better than all of them. Than she said something she never thought she would. Maybe it was the pregnancy. No, she wouldn't think it was the child making her say this. It wasn't. It was Emma being bitchy. Okay, that last one was herself.

"It's clear no one, especially me and Rumple, wants Hook back. If you want him so bad...you can stay."

"What?" Emma never expected Belle of all people to suggest that.

"I like that." Her husband agreed.

"No!" Of course the Charmings would get in the way. They always do.

"I won't lose my daughter."

"You already have!" Gold sneered.

Emma looked at Henry. "What do you think?"

Henry watched his mom for a split second before answer. "I think you're crazy."

He was broken. To see his mother actually agree to something this awful was heart breaking. To see her continue to try, well, that was ten times worse. Was she truly gone? Why couldn't she leave Hook alone?

"Henry, after everything Gold did-"

"Shut up!" Henry yelled with tears forming his eyes. No one expected many things on this trip and Henry yelling at Emma was just another one of those things.

"I sick of this! You're suppose to be good! A hero! Instead you rather trade an unborn child for a pirate! I won't let you! I rather you stay here than become like this!"

That shook Emma out of her state, whatever it was, and staggered back. She blinked and looked at her son again. When did he begin to cry? "What? Henry, you don't mean that."

"Yeah! I do!" Now he was crying and he wouldn't let himself stop. "I hate Hook! I hate him and I hate you for dating him! He's the worst! No matter what grandpa did, he did it for dad. For his son! Hades said the same thing. You can't do this! I rather you trade in yourself for dad!"

Regina wrapped her son into her arms. She never had the best relationship or friendship with the Sheriff, but whatever chance they had to become good allies, were now gone forever. She went too far and making Henry hurt this bad was the last straw.

"Swan, you're outnumbered. You can't take that child."

"Emma." She thought for a moment her mother to hold her, but Snow didn't move.

The Savior began to hyperventilate. What happened to her. Logically, everyone was right. She should let Hook go. If Henry had to let Neal go, Regina had to let Daniel go, she had to let Hook go. But it wasn't fair.

"It's not fair." She whispered. She fell to the ground and was surprised to see that neither of her parents tried to help her. They just left her there. She began to feel another presence.

"So..have we decided? Wait, why is everyone crying? Oh great, I hate mourning mortals." He grumbled.

No one said a word. They all remained quiet. Belle continued to hold her stomach possessively and her husband didn't leave his spot in front of her. Henry and Snow were crying, and Emma was on the ground sobbing. Did she finally understand?

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

"Death does that to people."

Anger began to boil up again. Emma got back on her feet in a flash and glared at the God. "You did this."

"What? I didn't do anything. All that darkness was you duckling." He smiled. "Perhaps you should take Gold's offer. And stay."

Her parents stepped forward. "But you and your family sure are selfish. I'm surprised the boy doesn't get that. Maybe he gets it from his father? Speaking of which!"

He held up the same soul they saw before. Neal's. "I can still give this back to you. But it's a life for a life."

"I doubt any of them will let you trade a soul with great potential for darkness for that pirate. It seems you've lost."

She did, didn't she?

"But I tell you what. As I already said...there is always a loophole."

"What is it?" Emma didn't feel like playing anymore games. She went to far. Even she knew that now.

"Instead of a life, I'll trade Hook's soul."

The group, besides Emma who was still recovering, go tense. Even Robin took a step closer to Belle.

"Not like that. I will give you all Neal back, with his own soul and body, in exchange that Hook is gone forever."

"What?" Henry asked. "I can get my dad back?"

Hades sighed. "Yes kid, you can get your dad back. However, Miss Duckling here must know that even after she dies, she will never...see Hook again."

Like Belle's, her world stopped. "What?"

"Hook's soul will be destroyed. It will cease to exist. No hell or punishment for him. Sorry." He looked at Gold, who was still remaining silent. But the God could feel Gold's power still at a peak, ready to attack. The death-glare was helping too.

"The dad comes," Hook pointed nonchalantly. "The pirate goes. Forever. No afterlife for him. But you already know your other choices. You have three after all."

"Three?" What was the other one?

"The destruction of Hook's soul for Neal's soul and his body. The trade of Belle and Gold's unborn baby for Hook back. Or..."

Emma watched him, hoping for something. Anything really.

"You leave. You leave the Underworld and let the dead stay dead. It's where they belong." Was Hades being sympathetic? "And don't worry. It's not like I won't see some of you again."

He looked at Gold. "And after some choices, I might see some of you forever." That sickening grin again.

Emma took a moment. Her choices were Neal and never, _ever_ see Hook again. Even in the afterlife. Get Hook back and forever in her life, and possibly the afterlife, face the wrath of both Gold _and_ Belle. Or let Hook go.

Suddenly, memories began to flood her mind.

 _Hook was lying there, bleeding and dying, in a field of pink roses. "Please Swan. Don't. Don't do this." He whispered. "I can't be the Dark One. I'm too weak. Just let me go."_

 _He had wanted to die. But that memory was replaced when he realized what he was doing as the Dark One. "Please Swan. Let me die a hero."_

But Gold destroyed that.

She turned towards the traitorous bastard who was still protecting his wife. "I want to know. Why did you do it? Why did you take that power?!"

Gold smirked. "I've already told you. It's you I am."

She looked at Belle. "And you're okay with this?"

Belle held her head up. "I've already told you. My marriage...is _not_ your problem."

Than Emma saw something in Belle's eyes she never saw before. She was right. If Emma did anything to that baby, she would have to face both her and Gold. Gold and Regina knew better than anyone that the bookworm had teeth. But she was a Savior, not the best one granted, and Belle had no magic. But Gold did. All the magic of all the Dark Ones to ever exist. Including her own. The logical part of her knew it was the most foolish thing to pick a fight with Gold. Now more than ever. But she wanted nothing more than to make him suffer. Now she understood Regina.

"Mom? Please." Henry begged. "Let's go home."

"What will it be?" Hades asked, looking at Emma and passing a glance towards Belle. It didn't matter the choice. _If_...the baby lived up to it's dark potential, he would see it again. Soon.

Emma thought real quick back on all of her choices. Everyone waited, watching her. She could feel the glares from Gold and Belle. Gold. She knew he would betray them some other way in the future and not even Belle could stop him again. But their marriage wasn't her problem, was it? They all came this far with her, for some they all but her hated and despised. Logic and emotion were battling themselves out inside her. And than it stopped her. She made her choice. And knew she would have to live with it. After all, a mortal's lifespan wasn't that long. Gold would get what's coming to him in time. Right?

She turned to face everyone. "Let's go home."

* * *

Exhale deeply. Everything's fine. Lol But there's one more chapter to write. The Epilouge.


	8. Epilouge

Hades had transported the group back to before the first gate and to Charon's boat. They climbed back in and were taken back to the surface of the living.

"Emma. We're proud of you." Her mother smiled. "You made the right choice."

But Emma didn't say anything. She didn't speak to anyone on the journey back. When they waded back on to dry land she left the group without a word.

"Will she be okay?" Henry asked his other mom.

"She just needs some space right now."

"Gold." David stepped up to the couple. "I'm sorry."

"For what dearie? For your daughter trying to trade mine and Belle's unborn child for a man that even the Lord of Death deemed worst than me?"

The Charmings just stared at him, shocked.

"No worries." He said, but it was clear to everyone he didn't mean a word of it. Gold magic'd him and his wife back home, leaving the rest of the group to their own words. Things may have ended well in the Underworld, at least for them, but now their was a rift between him and the heroes that even Belle were sure would never be mended.

The others made their way back to town, minus one pirate and a father.

* * *

The rest of the evening, since it was surprisingly day when they arrived back to the living, was quiet in the Gold's house. They dealt with the news of their child and despite the need, Gold had confirmed it with a potion. Belle was carrying their child. A child that someone who was suppose to be nothing but good was so ready to trade for a pirate, who had spent nearly his entire existence hunting him down.

Belle took his mind off of the recent events with more enjoyable activities. Apparently, the fact of him becoming the most powerful Dark One, although still bothered her, wasn't going to stop her from enjoying starting a family with him. But Belle knew, no matter how much he loved her, and now she truly believed it, even she couldn't stop him from harming the Charmings if they ever threatened their child again.

"It was just Emma though." She had told him.

"It doesn't matter. I will protect what's mine."

Belle kissed him. She really did hate how he could be overly protective and still act like the beast in the castle, but she figured that was just another part of their story. And despite it having lots of torn up chapters, she loved it. She really wanted him to get along with the Charmings and the other heroes, but now she wasn't sure. She understood Emma was heartbroken, she did, but her actions down below were too much. Even for her. But she figured they would deal with that another day. At the moment, Belle wanted nothing more than to spend time with her husband. No matter their own issues they had.

* * *

Emma ignored everyone for the most part. She knew her parents wouldn't go around town telling everyone what she tried to do like they would for Gold. She was still reeling down from what she tried to do. She hated it. Every bit. Especially that they couldn't trade Gold. She figured Belle _was_ crazy after all for loving a man like that but the logical part of her figured she herself was too. If Hades himself said that Hook was worst than Rumpelstiltskin of all people, than what exactly did that say about Hook?

She didn't care. But she had to, right? She sat down on the rocks by the creek and went over everything that happened. It was almost too much for even her to handle. But in the end...Belle was right. She was no better than her parents. And that hurt. A lot. Ever since she learned of her parentage and the truth, she always saw them as good and never being able to do anything wrong. But they did, and so has she. And Hook and Gold. And Henry was wrong in all of his beliefs. There was no heroes or villains, just people trying to win.

And Gold was winning.

She knew no matter how much it hurt, she would have to get through her pain through logic, not emotions. But it wouldn't stop her from giving Gold one last piece of her mind.

* * *

Belle and Rumple were ready to sit down for dinner when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up to answer it.

Belle couldn't hear who was at the door but it didn't matter. Soon, her husband came back into the view with Emma following behind.

"Emma." The librarian looked at the sheriff. "Is their something you need?"

It was a habit to always offer help. One Belle really hated at the moment. She didn't want anything to do with this woman at the moment, but she knew Rumple wouldn't let Emma anywhere near her.

"I...came to apologize." She looked between the two. "My actions were wrong and I had no right. You were right Belle. I'm no better than my parents."

Suddenly, Belle felt guilty. She shouldn't but she did. Emma looked dead on her feet. She wasn't sure if that was the recent trip or the crying that was clear the blonde had just got done doing or the edge she was on for the last few hours. It didn't matter. Despite her recent actions, Emma needed rest and some peace. They all did.

"I think you know how foolish it will be to go after my wife. Correct?"

Emma sighed. "Yes. I really am sorry Belle. You didn't deserve any of that."

A part of Belle figured she was talking about being married to Rumple, but she was apologizing so that was what mattered at the moment.

"It's okay." She ignored her husband's confused look. "I am sorry for your lost."

"Thank you."

Gold walked back to his wife. "I am sorry too Miss Swan."

"You're sorry?"

"I am be...me, but even I can understand what you are going through."

Emma understood. She didn't want to but she did. Even after all they went through, they still both lost someone they loved.

"How is Henry doing?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to the others yet. Perhaps...we can put aside...differences?"

She was hesitant because she didn't want to, but logic always won out with her. Something she hated right now.

"Perhaps." Gold said.

Nothing else was said. The awkward silence said enough. She left the Gold's house, not apologizing for not being able to bring Neal back.

* * *

The next day went a little better. Emma was right. Her parents hadn't told everyone what she tried to do but the news of Gold being the Dark One did get out. Good. At least he would get some kind of punishment for what he did. If the town thought he was a hero now, they could think again. However, that hope was gone when, to her utter shock, it was Henry who had told everyone what she did. He was still made at her. Fine. She could deal with that. She spent the next few days alone again. She didn't want her family with her, telling her everything she didn't want to or had the strength to hear.

Robin had offered his condolences to Belle. Emma had wondered why he too was protective about her in the Underworld, but apparently she had saved his life and because of that, his wife's and son's life in turn. He was man of honor.

 _Like Hook_ , her subconscious told her. But unlike Hook, he didn't go on a vendetta for the woman who killed his wife. _Because now he's in love with her_. Everyone had what they wanted the people they loved...and she was all alone. And now even Regina of all people thought she was crazy. She was sure she heard one of the dwarves, most likely Leroy, on her way through town say that she should share the asylum with Zelena. Of course, her parents defended her. _Why wouldn't they? I'm just like them. Ready to hurt an innocent child for my own desires. Only worse, because their child isn't even born yet. I wasn't trading darkness for light. I was trading a soul._ She truly was no better.

But she guessed it didn't matter anymore. Both Hook and Neal were still dead and perhaps it was best to leave the dead where they were. No matter how painful it was. But she got through it a few times already, she could do it again. At least she knew she would see Hook again when she died and best of all, Gold would gets what's coming to him. No matter how long she had to wait. Let Belle deal with him. In the meantime, until she met her end, she was ready to further her powers. She wasn't ready to take on the most powerful Dark One ever just yet. But one day, she would be. And than she could settle unfinished business then.

* * *

Okay, I am ending this story here. A bit of a 'dun dun dun' at the end there. I would like to thank every one of you for your reviews. It continues to blow me away. This was suppose to be a one-shot fic, absolutely nothing more but before I knew it I'm finishing a 8 chapter story with 42+ reviews. This has taught me while it's good to get into the mind of the characters, it's better to continue on with the storyline so the reader doesn't get bored. This is the most fast paced story I have written and the best results with reviews. Truly, thank you thank you thank you. :) It means more than you can think. I hope this will get me back into writing. I know I have a few other fics unfinished but I don't when I still start them again. I hope I will get the courage to go back and re-read them to see what I wrote lol. I just hope I don't end up hating it and throwing it away. Oh well. Time will tell. Right now I don't have a lot of muse for a new story but maybe some more one-shots will help. Again, I loved your reviews very much. :)

THANK YOU


End file.
